


Halloween Honkeydukes

by OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And He Knows It, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Halloween, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Honeydukes, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo/pseuds/OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo
Summary: Harry Potter and his best friend Ronald Wesley are on their way to Nearly-Headless-Nick's deathday party,  not that the new Headmistress knows. They run into some good natured Muggles along the way and bring a great story for the party.





	Halloween Honkeydukes

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot

Harry walked through the streets of central London as small children crowded the streets and homes shouting cheers and pleads for delicious morsels. Ron and him had gotten lost on their way to the annual Death day celebration at Hogwarts-not that McGonagall knew of course she’d have their heads.

A child ran up to Harry in a witches hat and frilly pinks dress. She had a large grin on her face showing her baby teeth and gaps. “I like your costume Mr!” She exclaimed happily. Ron chuckled at his friend as a slight blush rose to his cheeks. He had done his normal Auror robes-despite the fact that he had quit that job months ago- and a dark cloak highlighted with various greens and greys.

“I like yours as well little witch.” He said with a smile, her grin grew bigger almost splitting her face in half. “My moms said that if- that if I could find a wizard then she’d give me some candy from the bottom of the bowl!” She said excitedly, her little hands clutching at the small pumpkin bucket filled with candy.

“And you want us to be your wizards?” Harry asked, his eyebrow arched slightly. She let out a loud humming sound of confirmation. He looked back at Ron who seemed to take the opera unity to get away from the party gratefully and nodded his head. Harry's lip quirked up as he nodded. The little girls hand in circled his as she tugged him a little farther down the street.

A woman with long brown hair much like the one of the girls covered her face as she handed out candy to the kids in costumes. Without warning she tugged harder at Harry's hand and gave an even larger smile that Harry thought Muggle-ly possible. 

“Momma!” She shouted, the woman’s eyes trained on her daughter like a seekers eyes on a snitch. They softened as she saw the poor men her daughter had dragged over here to get some candy. She shewed off the other kids playfully before pulling herself up from her almost squatting position. 

Her eyes roamed over the two men. One had bright red hair that caught her attention immediately. He had a handsome face and bright eyes, he was dressed in long draped robes with a stick poking from his wrist. A wand, she mused. The other man however had his head turned to her little girl, his raven locks blended in to the night. His face structure regal and his cloak a billowing black with green silk lining the inside. He too wore long robes, but he had no wand in plain sight.

The man with dark raven hair was drop dead gorgeous, not to mention the soft look he gave her daughter. They made their way through her yard, the men purposefully walking along the driveway while her gauge happily ran over her grass and flowers. Jesse - her daughter- finally got to the front porch and pushed the men forward. 

“Momma! Look I found sum wizards!” Her grin split her face and pushed her chubby cheeks and crinkled her eyes. She laughed lightly before looking at the men. ‘I'm terribly sorry.” She said with a smile. The black haired man and ginger gave her goofy grins. “Anything to help this little sweetheart.” The ginger said as her little girl grinned at them.

The raven haired man dropped to his knees and no looked the little girl in the eye before pulling out something from his robe, she looked at them skeptical until she saw the wrapper. A bar of chocolate from a brand that she didn't recognize. Jesse eyes lit up and do she wrapped her hand around the bar. 

“Hey, I thought you said you didn't have any left!” The red haired man said as he snatched the end of the man’s cloak and dug through his pockets. He snorted as Jesse and Ron pulled open the wrapper and took a bite. Her eyes lit up as she stared at the chocolate. “Momma Momma!”She said as she offered her mom a piece. 

She took it with a smile before nipping at it. “What brand is this? It’s delicious!” She said popping the candy in her mouth. The raven haired man looked a little panicked before Ron saved him. “It’s expensive, imported from Japan. “ He said stuffing the wrapper in to his pocket. Harry have him a smile before taking the empty wrapper from the girl.

Ron grinned and pulled his arm around Harry's shoulders before smiling over his shoulder at the woman.


End file.
